Hilliker
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: The story of Three-Finger and his wife. Some comedy is in the first few chapters. Three FingerxOC


It was a typical blue twilight at the Glenview Sanatorium in West Virginia. The year was 1974. This was the year, the last year, it housed 182 patients. Most of which were horribly deformed due to inbreeding and birth defects. In one cell in the high security ward of Ward "C" housed siblings Bubbles and Robert, both of whose eyes were as cool as the winter twilight outside these walls. Twins. Eight years old.

Each patient in Ward "C" was considered dangerous, to either other people or themselves. The twins were picked up Texas State Police after being found in a household of cannibals. They bounced from mental institution to asylum until they landed in Ward "C". Across from their cell sat the cell of the Hilliker boys. Brothers. Eight, nine and ten. They had earned nicknames from the twins.

The eldest brother was coined Saw Tooth due to his large teeth. The middle brother was dubbed One Eye, after he stabbed one of eyes out with a fork and the youngest was called Three Finger…"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" shouted Robert, pacing his cell. The brother's took to listening to the twins banter. "We should take Three Finger's name away from him and we should dub him your Baby Cakes!"

Robert laughed as Three Finger slinked behind his brothers who took no notice to their brother's flushed face. A stuffed bunny was flung at Robert's head. It had belonged to his twin sister. The doctors allowed her to keep it in the cell. After all, she was a danger to others, not herself.

Both Saw Tooth and One Eye regretted not having a sister they could torment but the banter of the twins fed them their fill. Robert turned to the brothers who stood at the bars. He chortled. "Tell me…er…grunt at me…does Three Finger have a thing for my sister?"

The two of them grunted, shrugged their dingy shoulders. At the other end of the cell, both Bubbles and Three Finger, arms outstretched, trying in vain to touch one another. Such a tragic love story. A doctor came by and stomped on Bubble's hand, causing her to cry out. A new lady, one no one had seen before gave the doctor a shocked gasp at what he just did. "It's for their own good, right Bubbles?"

Bubbles did not respond, only sat there, rubbing her hand. Three Finger growled and grabbed at the lady's hair. The doctor pulled the lady away and gasped at the sudden outburst. "Gee, doc, if ya had just let the little lovebirds try in vain to hold hands maybe you wouldn't have to have hurt Three Finger's love," sneered Robert. He was not exactly the biggest fan of Three Finger, but he was fan enough of him because he made his sister happy.

"Three Finger?" asked the lady.

They turned their backs to the twins. "These dirty kids are the Hilliker brothers. We found them standing over the partially eaten remains of what we think were their parents. And the little bastards are smart," hissed the doctor with a furious edge to his voice. "Definitely the most dangerous patients in the hospital."

The lady twisted to face the doctor. "They're just kids. I mean, Three Finger just exhibited a case of puppy love, completely normal for an eight-year-old boy. I have a hard time believing they are the most dangerous," said the lady. What a horrendous thing to say about three young boys.

"Romeo? Three Finger? He chewed off his other two fingers. We never found them. We think he ate them," said the doctor. That should get her to see that these boys were stomach-twisting disgusting. "The middle child? He poked out his own eye with a fork. Ate it right in front of a nurse."

"Hey, fuck face! You mean One Eye!" hissed Bubbles.

Bubbles was ignored. "The eldest monstrosity has abnormally large teeth, which he was sharpening on the stone walls. We put the mask on him after he bit several orderlies."

"Saw Tooth!"

"What's fascinating is that these children can't feel pain!" said the doctor in an ecstatic voice. "So when that white trash cannibal behind us breaks off Romeo's puppy love advances, he won't be with a broken heart for long."

"Oh hell no, we are going to get outta here and have six kids: Eden, Mercy, Ashlee, Star, Blair and Breeze!" screamed Bubbles, her voice blaring in a dramatic showcase.

The doctor whirled around, wagging his ballpoint pin at her, like an extra lanky finger. "You two are not getting out of here. Your children would no doubt have their father's advanced form of congenital analgesia."

She was boiling with anger. "They'd just be taking after their pa!" hissed Bubbles. Her voice was piercing cold.

"Why don't you give Three Finger a chance to talk, Miss. Sawyer," smiled the lady.

"They can't talk. They talk to each other and the twins in grunts and gestures. Their own language," said the doctor.

"I'd like to work with them, Dr. Ryan," said the lady.

Robert lashed out and grabbed the woman's hair. Which reminded him of a shit-heel Barbie doll. "No one takes away my sister's crush! No one! He is the only happiness she has in this barren as fuck place! The only happiness she's had since she watched our family get gunned down!"

The doctor hurried the woman out of Ward "C". Three Finger ran to his bed and removed the pillow, revealing a flower made from a napkin. He tossed it to the cell across from his and his brother's cell. Bubble's snatched the paper flower. She smiled, holding it to her lips. "I love it Three Finger," Bubbles said.

He pressed his hand to his lips and blew her a kiss, which she caught. Robert flopped onto the bed and laughed at the little love display. He got back up after a moment. "Can't take it any longer!"

"Ah, Robert, big deal, we are in love," said Bubbles.

Robert revealed from his pants, a bobby pin. The brothers grunted and jumped up and down. Three Finger whimpered happily, knowing in a few moments, he would be able to hold Bubbles in his arms. The twin's cell lock clicked and out they stepped into the hallway. Causing the brothers to go nuts. Bubbles snatched the bobby pin from Robert's fingers and unlocked the cell that contained Three Finger. The older brother's allowed Three Finger to exit first and he went straight to Bubbles, embracing her, kissing her on the cheek, causing both of their cheeks to catch fire.

They walked down the hallway of Ward "C", the two lovebirds walking hand in hand, where one loony began to belt out the tune of Here Comes the Bride and the others joined in. Bubbles dropped his hand and ran behind to Saw Tooth, removing his mask. Saw Tooth gave her a haggard look of appreciation but also a lethargic grunt of 'Get-back-to-my-little-brother-he's-been-chomping-at-his-finger-stumps-to-hold-yer-hand-sweetie!'

A chubby guard entered the hall. Three Finger and Bubbles were in an embrace in the middle of the hallway while the loonies all around them made kissing noises. Saw Tooth jumped the guard, ripping into his flesh. The Hilliker boy and Sawyer girl still locked away in a sweet embrace as the sound of tearing flesh filled the hallway. Woe to the max, man.

Robert, One Eye and Saw Tooth began to feast on the guard, catching the attention of Bubbles. "You wanna Lady and Tramp his intestines?" she asked Three Finger. A look of confusion glazed his face. "You're bullshitting me like crazy! Y'all never seen Lady and the Tramp!? Robert! Save us the intestines!"


End file.
